


Pathetic Little Whore...

by MysticX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Kozume Kenma, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou, Teasing, Top Kozume Kenma, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, belly bulge, time skip haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Summary: Kenma gets interrupted playing games. Kuroo's a dirty slut.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 645





	Pathetic Little Whore...

**Author's Note:**

> i- BARK BARK WOOF WOOF MEOW MEOW RAWR-
> 
> enjoy!!

Kenma blinked, sighing quietly as he tried to adjust his eyesight to the game infront of him, the fast pacing graphics a bit hard to get used to these days. He hasn't been playing a lot ever since he started his own business after graduating. It took a lot of hard work and sleepless nights to get to where he was at now, though it was worth it.

His chair creaked as he leaned forward slightly, eyes darting around the tv screen as he was fully in the zone, the rest of the room almost disappearing from his mind.

_"K-kenma, please- oh fuck~!"_

A loud moan snapped him out of his thoughts, effectively making him lose the game, the "game over" icon overtaking the screen, offering him to restart or quit. He looked at the door leading to the outside of his room, sighing as he exited the game, settling the controller down on his table.

Standing up, he pulled his hair tie away, his silky locks settling on his shoulder as he combed his hair back for good measure before exiting his room. He didn't have to walk much, only walking two steps before he stood before the door next to his, hearing muffled cries and whimpers on the other side. He sighed once again, feeling around his pockets to make sure he had some lube, and he did.

He turned the knob, and opened the door.

\-----

Kuroo moaned, shaking thighs barely able to hold himself up as he felt the vibrations spike higher, sending him into a frenzy, barely even able to think. Breathing heavily, he tried to quiet himself down, to no avail. He slumped, twitching violently as he felt his insides get messed with from the vibrator inside him.

"Do you really have to be so loud, Kuroo?"

The sound of his boyfriend's voice knocked him out of his head as he tried to locate where exactly he was, he was blindfolded after all. A whimper escaped him as he ground down on the bed, feeling his tummy burn in pleasure.

_"K-kenma, can y-you please l-let me c-cum now-"_

"What did you do to deserve to cum?" The blond said plainly, taking in the sight of a broken and blindfolded Kuroo in front of him, biting his lip lightly before noticing the stain on the bed sheet. He slowly made his way to his boyfriend, taking his hand into his as he slowly dragged his nimble fingers on to the wet mess he created.

"Look…" He whispered, "You made a mess on the bed, Kuroo. You think you deserve it? You think you deserve to cum?" He finished, lightly planting his first two fingers on Kuroo's bottom lip, rubbing slowly.

 _"Please K-kenma... I-it's been t-two-"_ He whined desperately, rubbing his thighs together while trying to muster up the power to finish his sentence. _"It's b-been two h-hour- fuck~!"_ Failing, sinful noises escaped his mouth as he felt himself drowning in inexplicable pleasure, feeling his head get lighter.

"Oh, I know it's been two hours since we started, Kuroo. Dunno why you're asking when it's not even gonna change anything." He reassured, gently prying the slut's mouth open to place his fingers inside, feeling around the hot wetness for a brief while before running those same fingers down his boyfriend's quivering body.

"Does it feel nice? Not being able to cum for a while?"

Kuroo's head was spinning, he was barely able to keep track of Kenma's voice, in fact he really wasn't able to keep track of _anything_ that happened ever since two hours ago. A surprised whimper escaped him as he felt himself get held down to the base of the vibrator, his legs trying their damned best to push himself back up, but Kenma's grasp was really strong. The most inhumane sounds possible ripped out of his mouth as he felt himself get lit on fire, the strong vibrations hitting that spot deep inside him as he felt himself see literal stars.

 _"Oh, o-oh no, please not there-"_ A squeal interrupted him as he felt Kenma slightly lift him about two or three inches up on the toy before slamming him down to the very bottom. Those numbers may have seemed small or insignificant, but to Kuroo, who had been strapped down onto that toy for two hours _and_ blindfolded, that was a _lot_.

_"D-don't do that, p-please Kenma…"_

"Hm? What did you say?" The blond asked, before slamming Kuroo's hips down onto the toy and then slowly rutting him against it. "I didn't hear you properly, care to repeat?"

Kuroo exhaled loudly, feeling his breathing speed up as he felt his prostate getting rudely abused. _"K-kenma~! It's too deep i-inside me-"_ He shut himself up at the feel of Kenma slowing the way he rut Kuroo down, making sure he could _feel_ the toy pressing in that spot inside him.

"That's the _point_ , Kuroo. Are you dumb?" Kenma said, rolling his eyes to himself as he licked his lips, his eyes going up and down his boyfriend's body.

Several minutes passed, and Kuroo felt like he was gonna die from how much pleasure was attacking his now weak little body that was covered in sweat, his throat hurting and voice almost raspy from how hard he's been moaning, and his head was barely thinking properly.

He felt a finger wipe at his cheek, when did he start drooling? He didn't know, nor did he really care. A giggle filled the room, and he knew Kenma was making fun of him for looking this wrecked, this _broken_.

"You wanna cum, Kuroo? How bad do you want it?" The blond asked, a tiny smile on his face as he felt him perk up at the question, his breathing heavy and legs shaking cutely.

 _"Mhm, w-wanna cum so baddd…"_ Kuroo trailed off, his head in another world as he moaned lewdly, giggling softly. _"Hehe... Wanna cum, p-please, mmmm~"_ He was already fucked out, not even having came once.

 _"Pleaseee~? Kenmaaaaa~"_ He continued, words slurring and looking disgusting, he smiled, twitching as he laughed from the sharp shards of pleasure inside him. _"Hehe~ I wanna cum f-for-"_ A gasp interrupted him as Kenma held him down for a long while, quivering as he felt the tip of the toy poking his tummy. _"S-so deep, o-oh fuck..."_ Whispering, he felt his blindfold become looser around his head as it slowly fell from his eyes.

Kenma lost his self control a while ago, and was finally letting his animalistic characteristics come to the surface as he started fucking Kuroo onto the toy harshly. He relished the raspy moans making way out of Kuroo's mouth, his weak body shaking from how long it's been going through this sweet sweet abuse, getting closer and closer to _finally_ cumming.

The broken boy moaned, not even sure if he was even controlling his voice or if it was going on autopilot from all the pleasure being given to him. He looked down, only finding out how much of a mistake he just did as he felt his world stop looking into Kenma's eyes.

His eyes were sharp and catlike, and it was piercing through Kuroo like he'd be one hell of a person to lie to those eyes. He looked at him like he was gonna eat him up, like a predator eyeing his _delicious_ prey. Kenma always looked calm and composed wherever they were, but now? He looked ready to just break him to _pieces_. If Kenma already looked like this, he just might know _what_ exactly was gonna be exiting out of his mouth from here on out.

 _"Tetsurou."_ The blond asked, his voice noticeably huskier as his lips turned up into a sadistic smile. 

_"You close~?"_

Kuroo was soaking wet.

 _"Mhmmm, I am~"_ He replied, giggling as he gasped silently. _"Fuck, please, w-wanna cum for..."_

 _"Wanna cum for who? Me? You're gonna cum with my name in your mouth? Fucking disgusting, you really are pathetic."_ Kenma said, not missing the way Kuroo's pupils dilated from his humiliating words.

 _"Mhm~! I-I'm Kenma's p-pathetic little- Oh~!"_ A strong vibration interrupted him. Gulping, he repeated his sentence. _"I-I'm Kenma's pathetic l-little whore…"_

_"Mm, but you're so proud of it, aren't you? You'd probably flaunt being my little bitch to everyone if it wasn't for your worthless pride."_

Kuroo tried to reply, but instead a string of whines came out of him, a coil in his stomach forming as he cried out.

 _"Kenma~! C-close, 'm so c-close, please~!"_ He begged, feeling himself get pushed on all fours as Kenma rammed the toy inside him in an inhumane speed, making Kuroo see the fucking _light_.

 _"Fuck! Kenma, s-shit, oh my g-god…"_ Trailing off, he went silent for a few seconds, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he just stayed there, taking this thorough fucking like the good little slut he is.

After a solid ten minutes, Kuroo was dragging his nails along the soft mattress, feeling cathartic at how close he was to just breaking down. The room was spinning, he could barely register what was happening, all he knew was that Kenma was here, breaking him, toying with him, and planning to break him some more.

_"Kenma, Kenma, close, so fucking c-close~!"_

Everything was going so fast, and he was moaning like crazy. Suddenly he felt the coil in him stretch unbelievably far, and just right before Kenma could bring him to heaven, he swiftly forgoed the toy, shoving his two nimble fingers inside.

_"Like hell am I making you cum on that fucking toy."_

He curled his fingers up.

Kuroo saw white.

The black haired boy came loudly with his boyfriend's name on his lips, his body tensing and shaking violently as he felt two hours worth of torture burst out of his body, back arching as Kenma kept his curled fingers in his tortured hole for a full minute. He finally came down from his largest and most intense high yet with a sharp exhale, full blown tears running down his face as he immediately darted his whole body forward from the painful overstimulation, tensing from feeling too fucking much.

" 'S too much, too much!" He sobbed, sniffling loudly as he felt Kenma pull his fingers out, and next thing he knew his hair was getting combed back softly.

"It's okay Kuroo, I'm here, see?" His boyfriend reassured, making sure he was in Kuroo's field of vision, seeing tears run down his face. "Did I go too hard on you, sweetie?"

Kuroo sniffled a few times before replying.

"N-no... Was just... Felt so good..." He said, trying to compose his breathing as he felt Kenma plant a little kiss on his cheek. "D-did I... do good?" He asked, feeling himself melt as Kenma placed his head on his chest, still stroking his hair.

"Of course you did, Kuroo. You're my good boy, aren't you~?"

A few seconds passed, before his eyes filled with tears yet again.

"Why are you crying? You already know that, don't you~?" Kenma teased, giggling softly. "You big baby~"

" 'S d-different when you say it, okay? It feels nice..."

The blond smiled, planting a kiss on his spent boyfriend's lips before moving to the edge of the bed, prompting him to stand up while holding his hand.

"Come along, Tetsurou. I'll run you a bubble bath."


End file.
